


Spock Prime and the Choice

by BalunStormhands



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalunStormhands/pseuds/BalunStormhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I always expected Star Trek Into Darkness to reference Khan in some way. I did not expect what they did. <br/>I expected something like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spock Prime and the Choice

“Approaching destination coordinates.” Announced the computer.

“Very well computer.” Spock Prime said. His long fingers stretched over the console and tapped out a long string of commands. 

So much in this timeline was different, yet the voice of the computer was the same. It was still a surprise to find things that were the same, and different too. 

What he was planning on doing created a number of ethical dilemmas and he was going to make it easier on others by doing this himself and taking precautions to keep others from getting involved. So he was reprogramming the sensor system to ignore recording something.

He had used these Priority Transports from time to time, this timelines version had more muscular lines but that was irrelevant to Spock’s needs. Speed was often of the essence in his work. This time, not so much, but it had the capabilities he needed and did not require a crew to function. He was alone in this.

Spock Prime scanned the system and soon found a faint energy signature. It did not take long to reach it. He turned on the external lights. In a few moment the target tumbled and a name was revealed in the lights, Botany Bay.

Spock considered his options, logically. 

He could do nothing. Letting them be discovered sometime in the future of this timeline. Knowing that pain and suffering of many people waited in this future. So much of what he knew wasn’t necessarily so in this timeline. But the people in that vessel had done terrible deeds in this past as well. The Eugenics Wars were awful here too. That was enough, more then enough.

He could save them. Alpha Ceti V was still available here as a planet they could survive on. He would still have to do something about Alpha Ceti VI, however, or he would only be prolonging their deaths. Though in all likelihood no ship would need to be searching for a lifeless planet as Dr. Carol Marcus was different in this timeline. There appeared to be no Genesis device to be tested here. 

He could kill them. Do the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few or the one? He had chosen an answer to that question and paid the ultimate price. Jim had a different answer and had paid a different price. But did the answer change when the equation contained enemies instead of friends?

Spock chose the many, again.

There were a bank of phasers at his disposal. A definitive and potentially satisfying option, but the debris maybe have to be explained in the future and could prove awkward for the ship that would explore this way someday.

No, it needed to be simpler and more complete. Spock engaged the tractor beam and slowly began to tow the forgotten prison ship toward the Alpha Ceti primary. 

Spock stood as they approached the corona of Alpha Ceti. “You have caused enough harm. May God have mercy on your soul.”

He tapped the key that released the tractor beam and then another to move his ship away. He watched carefully as the doomed ship was destroyed by the intense heat.   
Spock Prime reset the computer and programmed a course to his new home.


End file.
